Ice
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: He was like ice, cold and unfeeling.He didn't know just how loved he really was. You never do, after someone breaks your heart. Songfic for Allison Kingsley. Zemyx.


_This is a reward for Allison Kingsley for being the 69th reviewer for Hardcovers and Paperbacks, enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Ice<strong>

**Zexion's POV**

I was always told that I was never the friendliest person on Earth, but now, that's an understatement. It all started when that heartless jock Lexaeus cheated on me with that prep Kairi. I should've known, no one could ever love me. I couldn't stand being deceived so easily. I just stopped trusting everyone, even my best friend, Demyx. I don't talk to anyone now. I just sit by myself, drowning in my own self-pity. I'm the closest thing to heartless, but the saddest thing about that is, that it doesn't bother me.

**Demyx's POV**

I miss him, the_ real_ him, the him before Lexaeus, the him I fell in love with. I can't stand to see him so torn up inside, but he refuses to talk to me. We've been friends since we were children, and he can't trust me? You have no idea how much that hurts inside. I thought we could be something more, something amazing, like a beautiful miracle. When did he get so cold? He's like ice now. I want the old Zexion back… I want _my_ Zexion back.

**Neutral POV**

He just sat there, hoping and praying to god that the slate haired angel would just utter one word to him… It didn't happen. He left as soon as the bell rang, not a word leaving his tender lips. Why did it have to be this way? Demyx didn't understand. Why would someone deliberately hurt his darling Zexion? "Zexion wait!" Demyx shouted, taking off after his ex-best friend, but Zexion just kept walking.

"Listen, Dem, you should just give up." Axel advised, patting his friend on the back.

"Would you have given up if it was Roxas?" The musician retaliated. Axel sighed, but then smiled a bright, happy smile.

"You're right, I wouldn't. Go get him!"

"Thanks, Axel." And with that, Demyx ran to his beloved, sitar in hand.

~*~Riku: This is a page break from the darkness~*~

Zexion was wrapped in his sheets, just lying there, silent as the dead. His nose twitched when a soft sound broke the silence.

**Demyx: **"My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
>What a disappointment, I had it perfectly<br>What I was going to bring up suddenly  
>Stood like a stone as you stood quietly<br>You're making it hard for me  
>All I can do is freeze"<p>

Zexion untangled himself from his sheets and walked slowly to his window.

"What I mean is, all I need is,  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing nice<br>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice"

A single tear slid down Zexion's cheek as he saw what once his best friend, standing in his yard.

"I don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me  
>I'm not the type to say sorry constantly<br>So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees  
>But still you just stood there as you stared at me<br>Your ego is getting old  
>How did you get so cold"<p>

Zexion thought about all he and Demyx had been through in their years of friendship. He thought of all the good times and the bad.

"What I mean is, all I need is,  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing nice<br>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice"

It was then that Zexion realized something. He wouldn't trade Demys for anything or anyone in the whole world.

"I'm looking at you looking at me, what can I do but say sorry  
>It's a little late but you know I just want you to be happy.<br>What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time.  
>I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,<br>But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me,  
>Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!"<p>

Zexion ran rapidly out of his room, down the stairs and into his front yard.

**Zexion: **"My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak  
>I'm not the type to say sorry constantly<p>

What I mean is all I need is  
>Just a little emotion"<p>

**Demyx and Zexion: "**Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing<br>What I mean is all I need is  
>Just a little emotion<br>Cause all I see is you not feeling  
>And you're giving me nothing nice<br>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go  
>I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice"<p>

"I'm so sorry, Demyx." Zexion cried as he caught Demyx into a strong embrace.

"It's okay, Zexy, I already forgave you."

"Demyx I... I think I love you." As soon as this left the slate haired boy's lips, Demyx's head snapped up, his eyes meeting the Zexion's.

"I… have always loved you." Demyx whispered just before pulling Zexion, _his_ Zexion, into a mind blowing kiss. "I will always be the fire, to melt your ice."

_**~*~End~*~**_

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you enjoyed that, sorry it took so long.<em>


End file.
